The Wolves
by cnouellette
Summary: We know The Wolves as the ruthless gang bent on destruction and mutilation of both zombies and humans alike. But how did this group assemble? What brought them together and what did they look like to outsiders in the earlier stages of the apocalypse? In this story I tried to imagine the group in a slightly better light.


_**Wolves**_

Charlie observed them from 50 feet out. A safe distance although he could get closer. He thought this as he watched what he could only assume was the man's wife shift her weight back and forth on swollen ankles, her frail bony arms and slender fingers enclosing around her unborn fetus. The man himself was seated at the base of a tree, grasping his knife tightly as he scanned the tree line for oncoming walkers.

"So whatcha think, Jack?" Charlie looked back at his son, resting behind him.

"I bet we'd be more of a blessing to that little group than they would be to us. Let's go have a chat though and see what their deal is." Charlie slung his bag and the two headed toward the couple.

They didn't appear to notice their approach until they were standing about ten feet away. The seated man jumped to his feet holding his knife at the ready. It was then that Charlie noticed the scar on the man's forehead: a small rose colored 'W' about the size of a quarter, maybe larger. He noticed a similar one carved into the skin of the pregnant woman as she shuffled behind her husband. Hers was much lighter and seemed to have healed more readily than his or maybe hers hadn't been carved as deeply to begin with.

"What do you want?"

Charlie held his hands up slowing his approach. "My name is Charlie and this is my son Jack. We lost most of our group a few days back… you know how it can be out here. We've been looking to join another group. You know safety in numbers. We have weapons, we can help you."

The man laughed harshly. "Well, it's been a good day for recruits hasn't it, Jules? Why don't you two take a seat." He motioned them to the tree he had been sitting under.

This was weird. Charlie shifted his weight, too uncomfortable to sit. As he did, he caught sight of three men seated at the base of a tree just opposite them. The pale color of their faces was offset by the crimson trail of blood dripping down from the jagged corners of their own branded foreheads. He didn't get a good look, his attention suddenly shifted to the brush directly behind the tree as three others emerged. Two men carried knives loosely by their sides while the third, a woman, held two squirrels they had clearly just trapped. The man spoke again.

"Join our group! Sure! The more the merrier! Isn't that what they say, Gene?"

"They sure do, boss" A burly man stepped forward, thick arms crossed. His own messy 'W' came into view as he stepped from the shadows.

"We have one simple request. I'm sure you've noticed our mark," he gestured to his forehead, "You see, we need to know that you are one of us. We don't tolerate betrayal; we need to know who we can trust who is committed to the protection of this group. We've seen it all…. Charlie… and if I had to guess, I would say you have too."

Charlie was filled with uneasiness. "You know what I think well be on our way. Jack let's go. I'm sorry we seem to have made some mistake we thought… well, we thought we could… well never mind we'll be going." Charlie away as he spoke but the man mimicked his movements.

"I think you misunderstand Charlie. See, we only want to protect our group. We've had people come before. They come in saying all the right things and then at night they murder your children, your people, Charlie. All for a few cans of food. Happened to us a few days ago and we're still looking for the bastard and we won't stop until they have paid their dues." He took another step forward lowering his voice, "'W' for Wolves. We are committed to the protection of our pack. Wolves are powerful, vicious but more importantly they're loyal they protect their own. Let me ask you something Charlie, when you look at us, all of us, do you question our commitment?"

"No not at all. I just think Jack and I should be going."

"Well that's the thing Charlie, if you leave the pack right now then you are a threat to our safety. We can't let people like you and your son take up resources. Who knows if you'll get desperate and comeback to take what isn't yours."

Charlie looked back at the three on the ground their expressions blank. His stomach twisted. "So you're saying we have no choice?"

"There's always a choice Charlie. I'm sorry it has to be this way. My first priority is my people though and rolls reversed it would be yours too. It has to be now. That's the only way to survive. I have seen too many murders. Too many bad people. My hands are tied. I need you to commit to the protection of this group."

Charlie turned locking eyes with Jack. How dangerous was this commitment? This visual and permanent dedication? Isn't that what they wanted from their last group and wasn't it the few additions, the people they chose to trust that ultimately led to the death of the others?

He turned back.

"Excellent."


End file.
